1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-disk device and a record-control method, and can be used to record data onto an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, rewritable (RW) optical disks and/or write-once (R) optical disks allowing users to record data without restraint, and optical-disk devices and/or apparatuses ready for the above-described optical disks have been widely available.
Further, “Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)” using a blue laser light with the wavelength of 405 nm had been developed, so as to achieve an increased record capacity. Here, the wavelength of “Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)” is shorter than those of a compact disk (CD) and/or a digital versatile disk (DVD) of related arts. “Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)” also includes a BD-RE, which is of the rewritable type, and a BD-R, which is of the write-once type. The above-described technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-24287, for example.